Benutzer Diskussion:Fireheart002
Hi, Pokemon-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Fireheart002. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 19:50, 17. Feb. 2012 Hallo Könntest du mir beim Coden helfen, also die Klaffizierung hinzifügen bei dem ??? ? Bitte! Also nur natürlich, wenn du das kannst. Könntest du da bitte das mit Design hinzufügen? Ashiki2Ashiki2Ashiki2 Hallo Könntest du mir beim Coden helfen, also die Klaffizierung hinzifügen bei dem ??? ? Bitte! Also nur natürlich, wenn du das kannst. Könntest du da bitte das mit Design hinzufügen? Ashiki2Ashiki2Ashiki2 Gemeinschafts Geschichte Würde gerne eine Gemeinschafts Geschichte zum Thema Pokémon schreiben. Aber bis her, hat sich keiner Gefunden. Hättest du interesse? ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 15:36, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Achso schade, aber kann man nichts machen. Ich würde ja schon gerne ein paar Seiten löschen lassen, aber Star ist nicht da. Die würden vermutlich ewig in den Löschanträgen rumgammeln ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 17:28, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Kategorien wirrwarr Fire wir sollten uns mal dringend zusammen setzen und eine Übersicht der wichtigsten Kateogrien machen, was die Pokémon und Trainer betrifft. Die Typen kein Zweifel sind wichtig. Aber es gibt finde ich zu viele kategorien und selbst ich verliere den Überblick. Falls du mal Zeit hast, können wir uns heute abend im Chat treffen? Da heute wieder im WaCa Erfindungs Wikia Chatabend ist. könnten wir das ja per PN erklären. Lg ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 11:33, 29. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ich würde gerne mit dir was wegen dem Wiki besprechen. Es ist mir sehr wichtig dieses und ich will die Regeln nicht einfach so ergänzen. Können wir uns mal irgendwann im Chat treffen? Entweder hier oder in einem anderen WIkia Lg ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 18:19, 29. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Sorry war mit meinem Kind beschäftigt. Ginge morgen auch um sagen wir 21 Uhr? Mein Kind ist etwas eigen was das schlafen betrifft. Lg ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 20:25, 29. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Jetzt hätte ich Zeit mein Sohn schläft und bis Silvester ist noch etwas hin oder aber morgen so ab 21 uhr? ''Pfote'' That'd be against the rules. 22:19, 31. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Wegen den ganzen Kategorien, ich denke, wir sollten es so ähnlich machen wie im WaCa Erfindungs Wiki. Es bringt sonst werden wir dem ganzen Kategorien wirrwarr niemals herr. ''Pfote'' That'd be against the rules. 16:25, 24. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Eine spezial Geschichte schreiben Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich hier für meine Story Pokeria ein Special Adventure erstellen kann, mit dem Titel Tale of two Brothers. Ich wollte nur fragen, weil es ja so ähnich wie Tale of Two Kits ist. Allerdings nur vom Titel her. ''Pfote'' That'd be against the rules. 18:50, 16. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Vorlagen erstellen Ich wollte nur fragen ob ich für mein eigenes Wiki unddiese hier die Vorlagen In arbeit, Pausiert und Abgebrochen erstellen kann. Es wäre sicher sehr hilfreich damit die Besucher wissen, welche Geschichten gerade geschrieben werden, welche pausieren und ob es überhaupt weiter geht. 21:28, 25. Mär. 2019 (UTC)